An IO receiver is an interface device between the internal core circuit and external IO circuit and is configured to transmit or receive digital and/or analog signals. Because an IO receiver converts IO signals to core signals, the power-down sequence is generally to power down the core circuit first, then the IO interface circuit. However, in the case that the IO power supply is suddenly turned off and for applications where the power down sequence is reversed, there will be current leakage while the core power supply remains on, but the IO power supply is turned off.